Rock Lee bisa ninjutsu?
by Kimamaro Kaguya
Summary: Rock Lee bisa mengeluarkan jutsu tanah, jutsu angin, dan jutsu air. Kenapa bisa? Read ya :D


Rock Lee Bisa Ninjutsu?

Hari itu konoha sedang di landa Musim panas yang berkepanjangan, hampir 4 bulan panas terik matahari menyinari konoha terkecuali malam hari. Di sisi lain pria ini tak menyurutkan semangat berlatihnya, dengan berapi-api ia menjalani push up 999x, sit up 999x, berjalan mengelilingi konoha sudah menjadi kegiatannya sehari-hari.

Rock Lee, itulah namanya. Berpenampilan pakaian ketat, beralis tebal, rambut poni, dan memakai pakaian semacam anti peluru berlambangkan klan uzumaki di belakangnya, tak lupa dengan ikat kepala konoha yang di pakai pada pinggangnya.

"Aku siap menjalani hari ku dengan semangat! Aku akan mulai berlatih!" ucap lee semangat lalu di ikuti api di sisi nya.

Sore hari adalah waktunya lee untuk berhenti berlatih, dan memulai latihan baru yaitu beristhirahat.

Setelah sore hari, lee pulang ke rumah. Tapi di tengah perjalanan ia melihat sesuatu di atas gunung. Melihat dari kejauhan membuatnya penasaran, maka ia berjalan mendekat ke arah cahaya di tengah hutan.

Sesampainya di hutan lee masuk ke arah yang di tuju, ia menemukan sebuah batu unik berbentuk segitaga berwarna merah. Batu aneh itu pun tak hanya satu bahkan ada 6 bentuk batu aneh.

-Ini apa? Mengapa batu ini bisa memancarkan cahaya yang indah, baiklah aku akan bawa pulang untuk melihat apa yang bisa batu ini lakukan- ucap lee dalam hati.

Sesampainya di rumah, lee tak sabar melihat kemampuan batu yang di temukannya tadi.

"Aku letakkan berurutan saja biar terlihat rapi, ehm ... Apa ini seperti batu yang ada di film-film ya, mungkin bisa juga membuat keajaiban huahaha" lee berharap sebegitu besarnya.

Tapi, lee sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membuktikan kekuatan batu ini. Tak lain ini hanya batu yang bersinar saja, dalam benak lee.

"Mungkin ini hanya batu biasa yang bersinar, tapi tak apa lah aku akan menjadikannya hiasan hehe" ucap lee yang mencoba melegakan hatinya.

Keesokan harinya, lee membuat ikat pinggang yang di hiasi dengan 6 batu tadi.

"Pasti aku terlihat keren, hihihi mungkin sakura akan menyukaiku jika aku sekeren ini" ucap lee yang sedang asyik bercermin sambil memegang-megang ikat pinggang barunya.

Di tengah perjalanan lee menuju ruang hokage, lee bertemu neiji dan ten-ten.

"hey lee ... Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat kesan aneh, normal lah sedikit" ucap ten-ten yang menilai menampilan lee saat itu.  
"yap..." neiji hanya ikut saja dengan ucapan tenten.

"kalian tak mengerti seni. Dengan ini sakura akan menyukaiku hohohoho" lee malah bangga dengan penampilannya.

Setelahnya, tim lee mendapat misi dari nona tsunade.

"?! Lee?! Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu" tatap aneh tsunade.  
"hehe tak apa nona tsunade, ingin tampil lebih keren saja think! Hihi"

bukan malah keren, tapi malah semakin aneh. Itu yang ada di benak tsunade. Setelah tim lee mendapatkan misi mereka pun berangkat.

Di tengah perjalanan, lee berjumpa dengan musuh yang tak di duga. Mereka musuh yang menggunakan elemen air.

"belum apa apa kita sudah bertarung, baiklah aku yang akan menghadapi." ucap lee sombong.

Lee menghentakkan kaki untuk memulai kuda-kuda nya, namun hal aneh pun terjadi. Setelah kaki lee menghentak ke tanah, tanah di depan nya pun naik membuat tubuh musuh mereka jadi tak seimbang.

-hah? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa- batin lee

tanpa pikir panjang lee mulai berlari kedepan lalu mengeluarkan konoha senpu. Tapi lagi-lagi hal aneh terjadi. Lee hanya menendang satu orang, tetapi mereka bertiga juga ikut terpental. Seperti terkena angin yang mendorong begitu hebat.

Neiji dan tenten heran,

"kau kenapa lee? Kau terlihat hebat" puji tenten.  
"aku melihat cakra lee begitu hebat, ikat pinggang lee memberikan tenaga yang berbeda, setiap batu itu mengandung chakra yang berbeda sesuai warna asli mereka" neiji menyaksikan lee bertarung dengan byakugannya.

Lee yang dari tadi tidak percaya, ia coba tetap meyakinkan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya.

-ini kekuatan apa? Aku merasakannya ketika bertarung. Apa mungkin batu-batu ini?- batin lee sambil memegang ikat pinggangnya.

Setelah selesai mengalahkan musuh yang menghadang mereka, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan beristhirahat di sebuah kuil.

"lee, kau temukan dimana batu itu?" tanya neiji.  
"ini aku menemukannya di gunung tempatku berlatih, memang ada apa neiji?" tanya lee balik.

"coba kau hentakkan tangan mu di tanah dengan posisi tangan terbuka, tetapi keluarkan juga chakramu" perintah neiji yang coba ingin membuktikan seseuatu.

"Seperti ini?" lee langsung menurut dan memperagakannya.

Hal aneh pun terjadi, setelah tangan lee menyentuh tanah. Tiba-tiba keluar air dari dalam tanah yang mengakibatkan pagar depan kuil hanyut.

-air apa itu- batin mereka kaget.

"lee, apa kau sekarang bisa ninjutsu?" tanya tenten yang tak percaya akan kenyataan lee sekarang.

Bersambung ... Next part II

thanks to : pembaca dan masashi kishimoto.  
#Review dan follow nya donk :D 


End file.
